


teasing

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, possessiveness kink, the one where michael actually bottoms, this is embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: thanks for reading this trash fire!!!





	teasing

“Please, keep talking,” comes a breathy plea from Michael, pushing his hips further down and into Jeremy’s. He’s half-way there, and every cell in his body is begging, pleading to be met with release. “I love your voice,” he mewls. Jeremy’s voice, strained and raspy, would always be what got him the rest of the way there.

“Sure thing, Mikey.” Jeremy teases, taking one of his hands off Micheal’s thighs in order to gingerly stroke a soft line up the underside of Micheal’s already-dripping cock with a fingertip. Jeremy likes to tease, likes to see Michael gasp and groan and become desperate under his touch. 

 

Michael has this thing. This thing is that he thinks it’s extremely fucking hot when Jeremy gets possessive or dominant. It’s gotta be some sort of irony kink, or something — That one would expect it to be the other way around. Don’t get him wrong, Michael likes topping, too. It’s just that it’s so fucking easy to just melt in pleasure when Jeremy does something like pull his hair or mark his neck or call him something entirely obscene.  
Michael used to think to himself that he’d sell every single one of his non-vital organs online for the chance to be fucked by Jeremy Heere. As it turns out, he didn’t have to.

Jeremy is excitable when topping. He never shuts up, regardless of position, but when he gets to be player one, this shifts from constant moans and whimpers into an almost formidable form of dirty talk. He fucks with energy and force. He isn’t exactly huge, but Michael is so past caring about that. His dick has this perfect little curve to it that always hits Michael’s prostate in just the way that makes him throw his head back and squeak in warm, heavenly shock.

 

This is precisely what is happening as Michael rides Jeremy, each press down acting as a silent encouragement to keep going, to keep saying those kinds of things that will inevitably embarrass him later, but for now feel so right, so hot and good.

 

“This feel good, babe? You like this?”  
Michael drinks in words like these, and responds in a jumbled-up phrase that contains the words, “Oh,” “Yes,” “Harder,” “God,” and “Please,” although not necessarily in that order.  
“Of course you like it, s-slut. You love my cock up your ass.” Jeremy stumbles on his words sometimes when it gets really dirty, it takes him a few moments of thought to remember if it’s okay to say things like that. Michael loves it though, and responds with a higher-pitched, drawn-out, “Yeah,” that goes straight to his dick and gives him a bit of a confidence boost.  
“You really love cock, don’t you? You love me making you mine like this, making you feel so good,” Jeremy pants up at Michael, now back to gripping into Michael’s thighs and holding them as Michael sinks deep and takes it all inside him as far as it will go. He nods, eyes shut in faux-shyness.  
“No, I wanna hear you say it~,” Jeremy sings in his best little teasing voice.  
“I- Jeremy- God, yes, I love you so much, love you inside me like this, love your cock-“ He is interrupted by Jeremy shifting a bit, his length now rubbing inside Michael at a slightly new angle that was so much _better_. Michael is being so roughly handled by an excitable and fast Jeremy that it elicits a whiny noise neither if them had heard before. It’s kind of a funny noise, and after less than a second of silence, Michael giggles.

See, Michael has this other thing. That other thing is called contagious laughter. So, very soon, Jeremy is laughing along with him. Soon, still chuckling, Jeremy leans up and kisses Michael gently, saying, “God, I love you.”  
“I love you too, now keep fucking me.”  
Jeremy is doomed to be completely in love forever.  
It takes them a few strokes to get back into the rhythm of things, but once they do, it’s even better than before. The short break has provided Jeremy with time to think if more things to say, and has let Michael find just the right exact position to use that hits his prostate perfectly. He signals this by moaning, low and sweet, every time he slides back down. The quickening pace causes this noise to become unsteady but continuous, an unceasing reminder of Jeremy’s performance.  
“You’re doing so well, Mikey, you’re so good. You know, you look so hot like this? You’re a mess, you’ve got your hair ruffled up. Your body’s so fucking perfect, Mikey. I wanna come inside your pretty ass.”  
That does it for Michael. “Fffuck, Jere, I-I’m-“  
His hands grip into the sheets below him when he comes, tightening around Jeremy enough that, in a few moments, Jeremy’s coming too.

 

When they finish riding out their orgasms together, Michael flumps down on top of Jeremy, who ties off the condom and tosses it in the general direction of the trash bin.

  
He misses.

  
Michael laughs at him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this trash fire!!!


End file.
